


Siblings Night

by thanku_bess



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Sibling Bonding, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku_bess/pseuds/thanku_bess
Summary: The three McCords head to the family farm for some sibling bonding. Things get a little out of hand. POTUS and FGOTUS (aka their parents) are not amused by their shenanigans, and something gives Elizabeth pause.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Stevie McCord/Dmitri Petrov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Siblings Night

Stevie, Ali, and Jason invented “Siblings Night” soon after Ali moved out of the house for college. It was a time for the three McCord children—now young adults—to bond without their parents or partners. It was usually pretty tame, except for that one weekend on the family farm. Elizabeth and Henry wanted some time to soak in the outdoors, away from the White House and in the comfort of family. The plan was for the family to meet at the house on Saturday, but Jason convinced Ali and Stevie to leave work a little early so that they could have “Siblings Night” on Friday evening. Henry and Elizabeth found it very endearing, so they let the kids have the house to themselves. Dmitri and Zach were supportive of the idea as well. 

The night started out the same as most of their nights did—eating takeout for dinner and gossiping. Ali and Stevie shared freely about their romantic lives and their careers. Jason required a lot of prodding to get him to open up. He finally divulged that he and his girlfriend, Zoe, had broken up after a few months together. 

"Let's play a drinking game." Jason proposed. 

"I'm sorry, is this a frat house?" Stevie quipped. 

Ali cocked her head. "Well I'm intrigued,” she replied. 

Jason perked up. "Ok, so here's what I'm thinking. We take that globe over there," he pointed to the globe resting on the bookshelf, "and we take turns spinning it. If it lands on a country where something traumatic happened to Mom or her staff, we take a shot."

Ali's eyes widened. "Jason! That is so messed up!"

Before he could protest, Stevie chimed in, "Not to mention we'd all have alcohol poisoning."

"Come on guys! It's sibling night. I need this!"

Ali and Stevie looked at one another and sighed. Stevie caved first. "Fine. But after this we're doing an activity that isn't masochistic."

Jason went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila, which his parents had barely touched. They preferred scotch but people give them all sorts of alcoholic gifts. He found three shot glasses--another gift that, to his knowledge at least-- his parents didn't appreciate and joined his sisters in the living room. 

Ali set the globe on the coffee table with hesitation. "You first, Jason, since this was your crazy idea."

"Ok," Jason said, delicately spinning the globe. His finger landed on Iran. 

Stevie groaned and poured out shots. "Really? Of all places?"

"Do you ever think about how fucked up that whole situation was?" Jason wondered aloud. 

"Sometimes. Like did we even really process it at the time?" Ali tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. 

"We did not." Stevie said definitively. "There's a lot of McCord trauma that we've just kind of...moved through I guess. Dmitri and I talk about it sometimes."

The three siblings sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating. 

Finally, Ali spun the globe and it landed on Myanmar. Jason poured out the next round of shots. "Ugh, that president grabbed Mom's ass."

Gulping down the tequila, Stevie looked at Jason with surprise. "Mom told you that?"

Jason shrugged. "I overheard it.” It was true, Jason had overheard quite a bit more than his parents had ever told him.

Stevie began to feel buzzed. Her tolerance plummeted over the years, since she and Dmitri did not keep alcohol in the home and she rarely drank socially. She spun the globe and her finger landed on the United States. Stevie giggled. "Where to begin!" 

"I think this calls for two shots," Jason said. 

Ali shrugged and reached for the bottle. "I don't think my therapist would like this."

"Dmitri is a therapist." Stevie drunkenly pointed out. 

Jason thought for a moment, taking in the sight of his two sisters. "Hey maybe we should take a break.” 

They did not take a break.

The next morning, Elizabeth and Henry arrived at the farm. Upon entering the house, they found Ali and Jason passed out on the couch. They noticed a nearly empty bottle of tequila, three shot glasses, and a globe on the coffee table. 

"I wonder what they used the globe for," Elizabeth whispered to Henry. They each slid out of their shoes and tried to quietly hang up their coats. The kids stirred. 

“Hey, Mom," Ali said, rising from the couch. 

Elizabeth smirked. "You're looking a little green, Noodle."

Ali bolted to the bathroom, where Stevie was curled on the floor, her face pressed to the cool tile. Ali nudged her to the side. "Hey!" Stevie mumbled. Ali managed to get sick in the toilet and not on her old sister. 

Henry stood in the bathroom doorway. "You know you're both fully grown adults and not college freshman, right?"

They both groaned. "I'm afraid to even ask about the globe and the tequila."

"Dad. Please. Don't. Say. Tequila." Ali begged.

"Alright Henry, I think they get it. Girls, you need to get up and shower." Elizabeth came to stand behind her husband. 

"Where's Jason?" Ali asked, weakly. 

"Jason is eating hangover breakfast," Elizabeth replied. "He told me about your little drinking game. The next time you want to process the tough stuff, maybe we can do a family meeting without tequila?"

At the mention of tequila, Ali turned green. 

"Sorry, guys," Stevie said sheepishly, hoisting herself up from the bathroom floor. "I'm going to go upstairs and get my shit together before Dmitri gets here."

She delicately stepped over Ali and Henry followed her out. 

Elizabeth came to sit beside Ali. She began to rub her back. "Hey Noodle. Do you want a little company while you get the rest of the...t word...out of your system?"

Ali took a breath. "Ok. I'll be fine for dinner tonight. I don't want Zach to see me like this."

"But you guys are serious, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we are."

“Well, life is messy, Ali. That means seeing each other," she gestured to her daughter, whose ponytail had come undone, last night's makeup smudged around her eyes "like this."

Ali rested her head on her mom's shoulder. 

"I love you Noodle. But you reek of alcohol and vomit." Ali nodded in agreement. Elizabeth helped her up off the bathroom floor and sent her upstairs. 

*****

After a wonderful night with the kids, Zach, and Dmitri, Elizabeth lay awake in bed.

"Babe, are you still awake?” She whispered.

“Yeah,” Henry mumbled.

"I can't stop thinking about the kids"

"You mean the McCord fraternity?"

Elizabeth sat up, propping herself against her pillow. "I’m serious Henry. What if I left them irreparably traumatized? Why do they feel like they have to carry this alone?"

Henry turned to lay on his side, so he could face Elizabeth. "It was one drinking game, babe."

"I just don't want our kids to resent me for what I put them through"

"Come here, "Henry reached for Elizabeth and she snuggled against him. 

"Our kids do not resent you,” he stated.

"How can you be so sure?"

He paused. "I’m not going to sugarcoat how difficult it has been for them, especially when they were younger. There were some truly terrifying crises, knowing you were in danger—"

“--Well this isn't making me feel any better, “ Elizabeth cut in.

Henry continued, “But...our kids watched how you continued to roll up your sleeves and do the work, no matter how much opposition you faced. You were-and are-a model for resilience and tenacity. You have taught them how to find strength within themselves, and within one another."

Elizabeth gazed up at him, blinking back tears. "How did I get so lucky?” 

"I love you, Elibet,” Henry said simply.

"I love you, Hank,” she replied, closing her eyes.


End file.
